Friendship
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post Skull in the Desert. Angela thinks about her friendship with Brennan. Slight FEMSLASH


Angela had been thinking deeply on her friendship with Temperance Brennan. It had been one week since they had arrived back at the lab. Angela Montenegro hadn't realized until Kirk's remains had been found how much her friend had cared. Temperance had been a really amazing friend ever since she had called and informed her that Kirk was missing. She felt bad that she was only realizing her relationship with Temperance now.

Angela was bored tonight as she sat at home on her couch. She hadn't had a date nor did she wish to have one. It hadn't even been two weeks since Kirk had been dead; she wasn't about to try and date someone new. Kirk had meant so much to her, but as she thought back on their relationship she knew that even if she had agreed to marry him all of those times he had asked things never would have worked, because a part of her was in love with her best friend.

Angela Montenegro knew now, what the reason was that the relationship between herself and Kirk wouldn't have worked. The simple ness of it scared her, or was it the complexity that scared her. She liked men not women so why did she feel such strong things for her best friend now, at this moment in time. She hadn't a clue as to why the pieces were finally coming together. How long Angela had, had these feelings was a mystery to her, but she acknowledged them now as being actual feelings.

As the realization had struck she wondered if her friend felt these things as well. With those thoughts it dawned upon her that Temperance would never feel the same way as she did. Temperance Brennan didn't love anyone the woman was a closed box. She held her heart in a box that was rarely opened, showing no emotion besides that of anger an occasional hatred. The woman was brilliant in the aspects of science but a moron in life and emotion because inside Angela knew that Temperance was in pain beyond healing. Deep within herself Angela Montenegro knew that Temperance Brennan would never feel the same and that it was a closed matter needing no discussion.

Angela lay down on the couch burying her head in a pillow when the phone rang. She was bored but didn't wish to speak with anyone right now, not only that but she had a feeling that the call would be from Brennan asking her to come to work. Her suspicions were right it was Brennan but she wasn't calling to ask her to come to work she called to ask Angela to dinner. Angela never answered the phone but had listened to Brennan's message. She wasn't going to go or make any attempt to call Tempe back but was startled when Temperance called back only not to ask about dinner.

She listened to the heartbreaking message her friend was leaving. "Angela I feel really stupid leaving you this message. I didn't call to ask about dinner, I called because I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way before and I can't find a logical explanation to this or even tell you when it happened, but I'm in love with you and I feel so stupid telling this to you over the answering machine." Temperance's words were on the tape and Angela listened to them over and over again.

Temperance felt the same way that she did and had some how found the courage to admit it, while Angela couldn't even manage to pick up the phone and call back. A part of Angela was ashamed of herself but the other part told her that things would never work between them and to pretend like she had never gotten the message.

As work came again on Monday Angela pretended like she had never heard the message and Temperance had left it alone not mentioning it either. They would manage to keep everything locked tightly inside their hearts never exposing the evidence that lay there waiting for investigation and this worked for an entire year without failure until a man made a move. Someone had tried to claim Temperance for his own when Angela finally revealed her deep love. Temperance Brennan still was madly in love with Angela as well but they knew it would never work so they both stayed alone and discontent longing to be with the one they so desperately longed for.

Their love laid there both felt the strong emotion grabbing at their hearts but never could they act upon their urges, because they were afraid, Angela and Temperance both knew that they fit perfectly but neither would admit to being in love with another woman. And neither of them wished for the pain that they'd both learned that relationships brought. In the real world love was something belonging in fairy tails and in fiction only may love exist there. Love was pain if you ever could manage finding it. Love in the mind of Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro was fiction and not reality.

* * *

Thought this would make an interesting fic 


End file.
